


I Stay Because I Love You

by bullshit_butler



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, This took me like three days to write wtf, i will elaborate in the notes, its a hc of mine and it has been for SO long, no beta we die like men, they like took Ethan in, they’re cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler
Summary: Emma and Paul go on their honeymoon after they get wedded(read beginning notes for some stuff)
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I Stay Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so addressing smtg that happens in the story......I’ve had the headcanon for literally forever that Emma and Paul would like adopt/take in Ethan yknow(I’ve had it since WAYYYYYYYYYY bfor nmt and bfor we knew ab ethans dad like two months after bf came out so a while) and I’m obsessed with it so I incorporated it into this story a little bit LOL I might end up writing a whole thing on it but that’s for future me to deal with ok LOL I think that’s all BYEEEEEEE

“What do you think would happen if I just pushed you into the lake?” Emma asked, leaning further into Paul as they watched the sun rise from somewhere behind the mountains. The newlywed couple was currently on their honeymoon, much to the annoyance of many of their close friends and family. Mainly it was Ethan, of whom they had informally adopted two years ago because of his lack of family. They loved him a lot, they really did, but sometimes they needed a small breakfast from the teenagers over energetic personality. Plus, this was the first vacation they’d had as a couple in almost 5 years. They decided to go small and in country as opposed to a super big out of country ‘getaway’. They settled on Lake Tahoe, as neither of them had been there, and they had heard amazing things about it.

They were sitting on the small dock that sat right outside their door. It was around 6 am, a time they found the calmest during the day. It wasn’t too cold, and it wasn’t too warm yet either, which made it almost heavenly.

“I think I would pull you in with me and then we would both be cold and wet. Also it’s too early to swim and I don’t wanna shower yet.” Paul chuckled, wrapping his lanky arms around Emma and pulling her closer.

“You don’t have to shower right after you swim” 

“Yes I do.” 

“That’s just a waste of water”

“Not all of us take hour long showers. Besides, it’s not even 7 am. It far too early to-“ he wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Emma swiftly shoved all her body weight onto him, pushing him over the side and into the water.

“Checkmate, nerd” Emma stood over the side of the dock where she pushed him, hands over her hips in a triumphant stance. 

“Emma!” Paul laughed, wiping the water from his eyes. “How could you? At least help me back up.” Paul swam over to the small latter that descended into the water and went back up to just above the dock. 

“Fine” Emma laughed, sticking her hand out so Paul could get back onto the dock. However, instead of even stepping onto the slightly rusted ladder, Paul pulled her swiftly pulled her into the water. She flew over his head with a small scream before splashing into the cold morning waters.

“Checkmate” Paul smirked, turning around to face Emma who was writing the water off her face.

“Fuck you” She shot him a mock snarl, making her own way to the ladder. They both made their way out of the lake and back to their small Airbnb. 

“You wanna lay on the hammock for a little bit?” Paul suggested while he attempted to dry his hair with the small beach towel they had.

“Yes, please. In exhausted”

“Maybe you should listen next time when I say to not drink coffee at 11 pm because you’ll be up until ungodly hours of the morning” 

“Maybe you can shut the fuck up and cuddle with me” Emma mocked. They both laid down on the hammock, making their way into a the position they slept in every night, Paul on his back with one arm wrapped tightly around Emma, who was tucked in his side. They just laid there for a couple minutes, basking in each other’s warmth.

“How long do you think it’ll be before Ethan asks us when we’ll be back?” 

“I say give it a couple hours” 

“He’s a good kid”

“He is. I’m glad we get to take care of him”

“I do to” Paul looked down to see Emma’s sleepy form tucked closely into him. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she wasn’t yet asleep. “I love you, Em.” She hummed in response, finally falling into a calm sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cute but not my best work lol but yeah I hope y’all enjoyed


End file.
